ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Honey, I Shrunk the Kids (2019 Remake)
Honey, I Shrunk the Kids is a upcoming 2019 fantasy comedy-drama film by Walt Disney Pictures. It is remake of the 1989 film of the same name. Plot Wacky inventor Wayne Szalinski constantly irritates his next door neighbor Russ Thompson building machinery in his attic. With a long fishing camping trip ahead of them, his wife Mae manages to calm him down. Their son Ron, a troublemaker but energetic about the upcoming trip, and the indifferent Russ Jr. shows a complete lack of interest in many of the things his father holds dear. While Wayne's teenage daughter Amy daydreams of an upcoming dance while Wayne's young son Nick portrays his own interest in science and inventing. The families as a whole do not get along, and with the temporary separation of Wayne's wife Diane, things at home seem strained as well. That same day, Wayne goes off to a conference to seek funding for a shrink ray he's invented, though he does not tell them it only blows things up so far instead of shrinking them. He is laughed at by the other scientists who go to lunch during his presentation. Meanwhile, Ron knocks a baseball through the Szalinski's attic window, activating the machine and falling into its focusing laser. Little Russ forces Ron to fess up to Amy and Nick and the younger brothers go upstairs to retrieve it. Unbeknownst to them, the sensor detects their entry and immediately shrinks them. Afterward, Amy and Russ go to check on them and they too are shrunk to 1/4 of an inch in height. Wayne returns home to find the house a mess and his children missing, the ray shuts itself down before he enters the attic and he blames his bad day on the machine, destroying it in front of the children who are too small to be heard or seen. Wayne sweeps up the mess and with it the children, throwing them out with the garbage on the other side of the back yard. Stranded 'miles' from the house, Nick plans to lure their dog Quark to them as he can hear what humans cannot, it nearly works until the Thompsons' cat scares him back into the house. Nick and Russ are dumped into a flower and picked up by a bee and are separated from Ron and Amy. Unable to bear with the weight, the bee crash lands and the After encountering an Oatmeal Cream Pie that Nick had thrown out, the children eat but encounter an ant that they call Antie decide to use to ride back home, as it gets dark, Diane returns home and calls the police to report their children missing while the same police to visit them are already with the Thompsons. Wayne tells Diane the situation who is less than excited as she passes out in front of the police. They rig a sling to look for the kids in the dark as the kids seek shelter in a discarded Lego to sleep. They are attacked by a scorpion, and are unable to fend it off. Antie tries to save them and fights the scorpion, but is stung and killed. Ron kills the scorpion by throwing a match into its head. In the morning they continue their trek to the house. That same day a friend of Nick's named Tommy comes to the house to mow the lawn on an agreement he had with Nick the day before, the kids are nearly killed by the mower but Wayne and Diane turn it off in time. Landing inches from them, Ron begins to lose hope they'll ever be noticed when Quark comes in and picks them up. Running inside, Quark barks at Wayne and Nick inadvertently falls into his bowl of Cheerios. He is nearly eaten until Quark bites Wayne's leg getting him to realize Nick is in his spoon. They retrieve the Thompsons to try and unshrink their kids but can't replicate the accident. The kids perform charades to tell them that the baseball is what caused the accident by blocking the laser and allowing them to shrink without blowing up. Wayne tests the device on Russell who is successfully shrunk and grown, then they return the children to their normal size and the families embrace, and a friendship is formed between Russell and Wayne. At Thanksgiving the Szalinskis and Thompsons get together over an engorged turkey to eat as Quark eats a giant sized Milkbone. As they make their toast, Amy and Russ play footsie under the table, hinting at a possible budding relationship between the two of them while Nick finally realizes the punchline to a joke Russ had made after giving Amy artificial respiration earlier. Cast *Mike Myers as Wayne Szalinski *Courteney Cox as Diane Szalinski *Skyler Samuels as Amy Szalinski *Jared Gilman as Nick Szalinski *Will Arnett as Russ Thompson, Sr. *Jennifer Lawrence as Mae Thompson *Jimmy Bennett as Russ Thompson, Jr. *Jake Goodman as Ron Thompson *Jude Law as Special Vocal Effects (voice) Songs *All Star - Smash Mouth *Mr. Roboto - Styx *The Touch - Stan Bush Category:Fantasy Category:Comedy-Drama Category:Films Category:Family Category:Films remakes Category:2014 Category:Walt Disney Films Category:Disney films Category:Remakes Category:RetroGameFan9000's Ideas Category:2019